Zilla's Revenge
by Godzilla King of Monsters
Summary: Zilla is still alive and only has one thing on her mind, revenge. So what would happen if she found a way to be stronger, so strong that other monsters fear her, so strong that Godzilla might have a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Zilla awakes to find that she is still trapped on the bridge, its still night, and the humans are slowly walking away in celebration. Knowing that if she even made a sound, they would find out that she is still alive, and would easily kill her. So she starts making an escape plan in silence, waiting for the humans to leave. After a few hours, they all leave allowing her to escape, she starts rocking the bridge side to side, harder and faster, that soon the bridge disconnects from land and falls towards the ocean, with the waters help, she shakes off the wires that held her down and she swims out into the ocean, while plotting her revenge against the humans.

After swimming all night long, she finally reaches her birth home island. She looked around to see if anything had invaded or changed on the island. She found that nothing had changed while she was gone. The air here was intoxicating, fresh clean, other animals, sand and coconut trees, best of all no humans. Zilla had grown tired from running for her life and decided to head into the tropical forest part of the island and dug herself little hole to sleep in. It took a while for to fall asleep with her near death experience never leaving her mind. While she is asleep a certain someone is busy swimming off to tell others of what it sough


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, awakened by a rawr that she's never heard before, Zilla gets out of her hole and see's a set of spikes in the ocean swimming towards her. As the spikes came towards the shore, she could see that they belonged to a monster that rawred for a fight.

Zilla could not back down, this was her only home, but still weak from the human attacks, she figured she would have to out smart the monster. "Back off, this is my island!" She rawred at the spike monster.

"Not after i kill you."

"And what are you going to do spikey, roll on me?"

"Thats it your dead and by the why its Anguirus!"

Anguirus started running, jumped into the air, curled up into a ball, spinning at Zilla. "Ha too easy!" Zilla said, and did a 360 having using her tail to hit Anguirus onto the beach left of her. Anguirus was now flat on his back. Taking the opportunity, Zilla runs over to Anguirus and grabs his tail and flings him over her shoulder knocking the air right out of him as he lands. "Give up." Zilla rawrs at Anguirus. "Never and go to h.h.h..mm ahhh." Zilla began to rip his jaw open and didn't stop till she was satisfied with how much blood was spilling out. "Now leave or die!" She rawred at Anguirus. With that moment of pitty, Anguirus ran back into the ocean and swam off leaving Zilla as the winner. "Well that was fun, wonder if there any fish around here, I'm starving." She thought to herself.

Meanwhile as Anguirus was still off swimming. "Sheesh Anguirus you look like crap."

"Shut up Ebirah."

"So who's next ."

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Okay cry baby."

"Shut it, in fact why don't you go next!"

"...maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

After the short but fun fight, Zilla dives into the ocean to find some food " hopefully there will be some fish still around here, maybe a whale, I could really go for a whale" as Zilla is swimming around searching for something to eat, a certain someone follows her around nervously. "okay so she maybe able to have Anguirus run for his live, but she's in my terrain now and if I can grab and hold her jaw and tail down, that will be all I need to take her down." speaking to itself. Creeping closer and coming from above to Zilla, it opens its claws to lock her jaw down slowly and getting closer, just inches away and the he SNAP "WHAT THE AAHHHHHHH!" Zilla had turned a complete 180° and snap her jaw down on his claw and pulled his entire arm off "Nice try, but you just became my next meal."

"AAHHHHH HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Hahahahaha your not very quiet and you smell, also yoink!" Zilla rips off his other arm "Yummy, lobster for dinner, but am I getting the hole buffet?" And with that hint he swam off. With the lobsters arms in Zilla's mouth, she headed back to her island, walking on the beach a sudden very strong gust came out of nowhere and had Zilla tripping over her self dropping the lobster arms. "So you're the one who beat Anguirus, and judging by the lobster arms, you just beat Ebirah."

"...and you are?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zilla was still looking for where the voice came from "So are we going to fight or are you just going to hide all day?

"who said I was hiding."

Zilla looked up until she got blinded by the sun. "Great, just great, she's hiding in the sun, shes fast and I'm still hungry. Wait this gives me an idea, I should cook the lobsters's arms with some fish mmmmmm tasty. Now about that flying chicken, wait I got it." She thought to her self.

"So are you coming down or stay up there like a chicken?" Zilla yelled

"what's wrong? can't get me?"

"I'm not the one that's being a coward, chicken."

"Well at least I didn't lose to a bunch of HUMANS!, iguana."

With that, Zilla began to walk away from the flying monster. "What, Didn't think anybody would find out, everybody who's anybody knows that you lost big time." Zilla stopped, turned around facing her and started running toward her.

"Oh no, did I piss you off." she said in a sarcastic tone.

Zilla had just about enough of this, she ran faster, till she got close enough, jumped into the air, curled up into a ball, spinning at her.

"WHAT THE FUUUUU" she was about to say but got the wind nocked out of her and was falling out of the sky. They both crashed landed on to the beach part of the island with Zilla on top, holding her down. "Thats Anguirus's thing!" She said

"I know." Zilla said, "But right now you got something else to worry about, like am I going to have chicken with lobster arms for my meal?"

"N..n..no?" She began to cry

"Are you sure?" Zilla asked sarcastically as she got off of her "Cause I'm really hungry and chicken with lobster arms sound really good to..." just before Zilla finished, she quickly got up and flew aw as fast as could, balling her eyes out and screaming something about not wanting die. "I hope those 3 idiots I let get away will tell others to leave me alone, is being alone for one day really to much to ask for? Now where did I leave those lobster arms? "Zilla thought to her self.

After searching for a hour on the beach, Zilla had found the lobster arms and headed back to her hole once again to eat in peace. After eating, she called it a night and went to sleep.

MEANWHILE

"…...She ripped open your jaw Anguirus, and she ripped off your arms Ebirah?".

"Yes." Anguirus & Ebirah both said.

"Ok and Anguirus, you sent who to kill her?".

"Rodan."

"And since both of want her gone and failed to did so you want me to do it for you?"

"Yes" Anguirus and Ebirah said.

"ok, I'll go if Rodan fails, but who is she?

"umm...she kinda looks like you but smaller" said Ebirah.

"and she's faster, way faster than you," said Anguirus.

" I meant her name!"

"we don't know" Anguirus said.

"So let me get this straight, both of you attacked her without knowing anything about her?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Just for her island?"

"Kinda." They both said.

"And I should help you why? "

"Cause were best friends. " Anguirus said.

"Ummm you know that unknown monster that attacked the humans and failed?" asked Ebirah

"Yeah."

"That's her."

"Wait, are you telling me that you two both failed to take down a monster that is weaker than the humans?"

"Uhhhh yes." both Anguirus and Ebirah said.

"You two are so disappointing, just because we heal fast does not mean you can but careless. "


End file.
